


[ART] Diverge

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art inspired by Zai42'sDiverge.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	[ART] Diverge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diverge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318619) by [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42). 




End file.
